


It took every ounce

by JustCharlieBruh



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cane of Pain, I made the whole extended Kuroba family in Sims because I could and slightly, Kaito works in the kimono making business with his family and there's some crying on his part, LINE exists is technologically available in this universe bc canon is my bitch, M/M, Shinichi's an absolute menace, just slightly regret, still sorta soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCharlieBruh/pseuds/JustCharlieBruh
Summary: In which Kaito is a bit of a mess and Shinichi is a bit of a flirt.Kaito can only hope that he'll be able to survive his family's teasing until Kudou's commissioned kimono is finished.





	It took every ounce

**Author's Note:**

> Between the frog catching and the general insanity that often ensues in my life, the first chapter is finally done.

It‘s the first of April when Kudou Shinichi walks through the door. Kaito doesn’t see him, not at first as he’s totalling up another customer’s final purchase. He’s so caught up in the sheet of paper before him, that when Kudou finally steps up to the counter looking far out of his depth, Kaito only gives a distracted greeting. He goes over the numbers again for another ten seconds before finally looking up, setting the pencil and paper off to the side.

 

“Welcome, thank you for waiting as I finished that up,” He gives the detective a cheerful smile, screaming inside at the fact that the Fates have betrayed him. Because, with all of the kimono shops he could have gone to in Ekoda, _of course_ Kudou Shinichi has to visit this particular one. “How may I be of service today?”

 

Kudou eyes him for a moment before nodding to himself. “Well,” Gods above, Kudou shouldn’t make arrogance so attractive and yet, he _does_ , “I have a few ideas that definitely aren’t safe for work, so I’ll just tuck those away for now.” Kaito chokes on his spit a bit, feeling warm as Kudou eyes him again like a butcher would a lamb. Kaito can barely stutter out an ‘uhm’, before he’s steamrolled and Kudou continues. “I was referred here by Nakamori Aoko-kun, she said your craftsmanship is not one to be rivaled with.”

 

Kaito tilts his head in response, “That’s very kind of her to say.” He makes sure not to make eye contact, positive that his heart will explode in his chest if he does. “But it’s not just my craft, but my family’s as well.” Kudou makes a sort of humming noise in the back of his throat that Kaito can barely understand as Kaito sort of awkwardly ducks away a bit.

 

“I didn’t expect _this_.” Kudou leans forward, elbow on the counter as he props up his chin. The arrogance evaporates off him and the whiplash in mood has Kaito’s head spinning for a moment. “You’re much more humble than some people make you out to be, Kuroba-kun.” Kaito makes the mistake of doing a double-take, his brain zeroing in stupidly on the “you” and the “make” and the “out” and he honestly just hates himself at this point for being such a mess. Still, when he finally makes eye contact, he can only give a shaky smile as he internally screeches in his head because, keeping eye contact with Kudou Shinichi while trying not to spontaneously combust is infinitely harder to do than Kaito expects. Kudou tilts his head, probably thinking about how much Kaito looks like an idiot while just trying to take his order. “I like that about you.”

 

Uh, okay. He just says it all casually like he doesn’t know that he’s just murdered a man in cold blood by just talking to him. Just—Just an instant K.O. then, great. Wonderful, Kaito thinks, trying not to sound over the moon as he fumbles for the pencil and paper. He fails for the most part— In both the trying not to sound ecstatic and in the way the pencil slips through his fingers to Kudou’s side of the counter. Shit.

 

Kudou gives him a smile— or at least one that passes for one as it’s just the slight upturn of his lips. It almost stops Kaito’s heart, good fucking Lord. And then, Kaito feels incredibly creepy as he leans over to watch Kudou pick up the worn, chewed out pencil which— god, that’s been in Kaito’s _mouth_ and being the Detective he is, Kudou would notice-!

 

The pencil is handed over without much fanfare, Kaito finds. No giant deduction shows that ruin Kaito’s self-esteem in the middle of his family’s kimono shop, no snobby murmurings under his breath to poke holes in Kaito’s soul. No, he only presses it to Kaito’s palm, fingers lingering a bit longer than socially acceptable, but neither of them really notice. Kaito’s far too focused on the fact that Kudou’s hands are _warm_ and softer than he expects, slightly calloused, but to be expected of a violinist-detective. He snaps back to himself as Kudou tilts his head at an angle, ducking to look at him and Kaito can’t fight the blush exploding across his face.

 

He yanks his hands away, almost like he’s been burned, but his fingers tingle even as he clutches the pencil like a life-line. He conscientiously smoothes out the paper as Kudou props up his chin yet again. Kaito focuses on the paper, rolling the pencil between his finger tips.

 

“You’ll set the paper on fire if you stare at it that hard, you know.” Kudou drawls out, the slightest hint of teasing in his voice that Kaito tries not to look into. The tips of his ears are warm as Kudou lets out a small, amused, noise, murmuring something sounding far too close to “cute” under his breath.

 

Kaito refuses to think about it. He smoothes out both his face and the paper, dragging up the last pieces of Poker Face to somehow get through this without making too much of a fool of himself. “So,” He clears his throat, “do you have any thoughts on what you’d like your kimono to look like?” He goes on, waving his hand in gestures, “It depends a lot on your preferences here, but also on what you’ll be using the kimono for. We can do reversibles as well as montsuki for formal occasions.” He rambles on for a bit longer, explaining the process of kimono making and how long it’d take them, “...so, you’ll have to have a waiting time of 2-3 weeks depending on who is making it and how complicated the design will be. Also the materials,” he lifts his pencil to his lips, absentmindedly chewing on the side a bit, “depending on what you use, the price will be a bit _steep._ ” He looks up to see Kudou staring intently at him. “...Kudou-san?”

 

“Money isn’t a problem,” the way Kudou blinks sets Kaito on edge a bit. His voice is a bit strained, but Kaito pushes it aside for now. He can read into everything later. “As long as the craftsmanship is up to standards, then I’ll pay any amount. And seeing how Aoko-kun vouches for you, I have no doubt you’ll create something that blows my expectations out of the water.” Kaito’s blush is just never-ending at this point. God, why is he so weird? Kudou’s just talking to _him. Talking_ to him. Oh God. “You’ve done it before,” He says so blatantly that Kaito doesn’t even blink.

 

Until it clicks. And his hand jerks, drawing a straight line across the paper. “Uhm,” He sputters, wide eyes staring at Kudou in slight fear, “where exactly have I…?”

 

“Oh,” Kudou looks off into the distance, a wistful tone that catches Kaito off guard. “I had been on my way home when some doves caught my attention,” he grins at Kaito then, seemingly ignoring how Kaito raises his eyes to the ceiling and prays that he doesn’t combust right in front of someone he...likes. Maybe loves, _maybe_ . “I’d followed them, seeing as they sort of herded me in a certain direction and they led me back to you.” He tilts his head at him, eyes crinkling at the memory a bit and that just— Kaito finds that Kudou wears happiness like a three piece suit and for once, Kaito doesn’t want to strip him with his teeth. “You were amazing,” Kudou trails on, completely unaware of Kaito’s less than holy thoughts. For that, Kaito is grateful, “You really looked in your element, completely natural in front of everyone. It was beautiful, _you_ were beautiful.” He says that part like he doesn’t mean to, eyes widening as Kaito gapes at him.

 

“Uhm-” Kaito starts, dying slightly because _what-_

 

“Well,” Kudou chokes out, flushing down past the collar of his button-up and that distracts Kaito for a moment as he scrubs at the back of neck before his mouth seems to set into a line of determination. “I’m not wrong, you were _amazing_ , none of the audience could take their eyes off you.”

 

He bites his lip, trying not to blurt out how he only wants Kudou to look at him. It’s hard. Still, he blinks a bit, forcing back the disgusting amount of affection to finally croak out, “I— Thank you, Kudou-san. Uhm,” He— Ugh, he stalls for a moment, trying to get his brain back into working order, tapping the worn down eraser onto the pad as the both of them calm down from whatever just happened. “So, uh, any specific plans for your kimono?” He asks to change the subject to literally anything else.

 

Kudou hums for a moment, tapping at his lip with his forefinger as Kaito begins writing down what he knows. “Well, it’s for a wedding,” He’s unsure, which is honestly just that tiny bit adorable, “So I suppose I’ll need a montsuki? I’m not too well versed on kimonos, this is more of Sonoko’s thing, but she’s apparently busy getting ready with Ran, so…”

 

Kaito’s heart sinks a bit as he exhales, how could he forget about Shinichi’s— He clears his throat, dragging himself out of those thoughts, “right, a montsuki is for both weddings and funerals. It mostly comes in blacks and whites, but the inside of the haori can be decorated and reversible if you’d like it to be?” Kudou hums, thoughtful. “Considering the kimono itself usually can’t be decorated…” And Kaito trails off, feeling slightly stupid in the moment before soldering on, “I can do something on the inside if you feel the need to still customize something besides the number of kamon you’d like?”

 

And Kudou hums again, makes a sort of noise that Kaito hopefully translates to ‘wow this guy isn’t too bad and kind of cute’ in the back of his throat before nodding. “I’d like that, Kuroba-kun. I’d like that a lot.” And he gives him an award winning smile that just sort of— Kaito dies a bit inside because no man should be so pretty. “So, is there anything else I need to do before heading out?”

 

“Uhm,” Kaito stares at the clipboard for a second, “I just need your measurements.” He pointedly ignores the crooked grin Shinichi sends his way. “And also your number,” he considers it a miracle that he doesn’t blush as the grin grows, the Poker Face hiding absolutely everything as he internally screams. “So that we can set up an appointment for the next week or so to keep any changes in mind, so the kimono will fit you perfectly.”

 

Kudou tilts his head forward, still giving him a grin that could stop his heart right now if he wasn’t so stubborn. He rattles off his measurements and Kaito makes an interested noise in the back of his throat, filing it away for later. Then Kudou whisks the pencil from his lax grip, Kaito _tries_ not to be too distracted by how his tongue barely peeks through his lips in concentration as he scrawls his number next to his name.

 

He sets the pencil down with a quiet click and a roguish grin. He checks his watch, “I’ve gotta get going. What a shame. Alright, call me anytime, Kuroba, I’d like to get to know you more.” And leaves with a wave of his arm, not letting Kaito get in a word edgewise.

 

“Well,” Kaito breathes out, burying his face into his hands, “that was an experience.” He shakes his head, sighing as he mentally recounts what just happened. The sliding door leading to the back slams open with a bang, barely making him jump and out shuffles his grandmother in her own custom yukata. He hands her the clipboard, “Here’s Kudou’s number, Granny.”

 

He slightly regrets telling her as a twinkle appears in her eyes and they both know she’s going to tease him to kingdom come. She cracks him one of KID’s infamous grins and scoffs, "Boya, we both know that number was meant for you." And she hobbles into the back room with the clipboard. And as Kaito struggles with his Poker Face, he can hear her begin her usual spiel. "Alright, you idiots, Kaito-kun's boytoy has just ordered a custom yukata. Once Kaito unsticks himself and stops bein' such a dumbass, he'll be in charge of designing and sketching. Help him when he asks, but otherwise, let him do it on his own! Maybe he'll finally get the courage to ask the boy out instead of waste time fawnin' at the counter on his phone!" There's a chorus of laughter as Kaito’s eyes widen, the tips of his ears burning as he contemplates how quickly he can run off to Europe.

 

She comes right back, eyes softening as he sort of struggles pulling down his walls, struggles with becoming so vulnerable again. “Idiot boy,” She whispers, wisps of graying hair straying from her bun, “didn’t I tell you not to used that damned Poker Face at work?”

 

“Sorry, Gran,” he gives her a weak grin, even as she uses sleight-of-hand and a puff of smoke to ‘magic’ up a cane and thwap him on the thigh, “it just got a bit too much is all.” And he looks away, even as she huffs. She murmurs something low under her breathe, most likely a curse now that Kaito thinks about it, before hitting him in the stomach with the clipboard.

 

“Begin whatever design he wanted, I’ll take over the counter for the next few days to give you free reign.” Kaito bites his lip, wincing as she reads him like an open book and sighs. “You didn’t get what design he wanted, did you?” He suffers a few light, reprimanding taps to the arm as she herds him to the back, “this is what love does to you, BaKaibou! It blinds you and prevents us from moving forward and making money! Save his contact information, gather up your courage, and text the man to save us all from having to hear you panic over whether or not to talk to him!”

 

“G-Gran,” He definitely whines as she pushes him past the threshold into the workshop, “I don’t panic over talking to him!” She and his uncles give him an unimpressed look as he’s herded to his station. “He’s—I just—”

 

“Kaito-kun, Aoko-chan gave you his number three months ago when she met him at a gala,” Daichi-ojii sings out from where he’s tracing a design with a teasing grin. Kaito sputters to make a come back, even as Granny yells at him to get back to work and stop wasting ink. He just winks at Kaito. Sometimes, he wonders if Daichi-ojii really is the eldest of the six— or rather, five, considering his father’s—. He exhales sharply, that was a long time ago. (Already fifteen years. Good lord.)

 

He kneels at his station, gently placing everything down as Hana-obaa smiles as she readies his paper. “Don’t mind that silly husband of mine, Kaibou. Daichi-san just wants to sleep on the couch again,” She grits her teeth, turning to probably glare, he can’t tell as curtains of light brown hair block his uncle from view. “Remember what we talked about, _anata_?” He peeks from around her shoulder to see his uncle furiously nodding as he looks down to continue tracing with more focus than Kaito’s ever seen before. Hana-obaa turns back to him with a sunny smile and he can’t help a small laugh. She takes his phone, presses it into his palm and unlocks it with the flick of her fingers. He’s going to have to change his password _again_ , he thinks fondly. “Text your boy, Kaibou.” She lifts a hand to cup his cheek, thumbing at his cheekbone, “And make sure to get the design he wants so you can woo him and make us some money.”

 

Kaito sputters, almost dropping his phone. As they all go back to their own devices, he carefully opens his contacts and with the concentration of a bomb squad diffuser, he carefully enters all of Kudou’s information and finally saves it with a sigh of relief after checking and re-checking. His stomach turns, giddiness fills his veins as he stares down at his phone. He can’t stop the smile twisting his lips, even as Granny yells at him to get a move on and text him already. He fully turns around, hiding his phone as he begins syncing up Kudou’s contact.

 

 **_Hoodini:_ ** _Oh! You’re on LINE as well, good! It’s Kuroba Kaito from the kimono shop, you left without describing a design, so uhm_

 _Here I am, haha_ _Σ(´・ω・｀)_

 

 **_Shi-KNEE-chi:_ ** _Kuroba-kun. A pleasant surprise that you texted me so soon, guess you really couldn’t stay away d(ゝ∀･)_

 

Kaito chokes at the kaomoji, barely holding back a grin. The detective is _fun_ when Kaito can function like a normal human being. His phone goes off with a buzz and he flails a bit before looking at the new message. He sits straighter, seeing Kudou’s name on his screen.

 

 **_Shi-KNEE-chi:_ ** _As for my design...Surprise me, Kuroba. I trust in your abilities._ _☆( >ω・) _

 

Kaito takes in a deep breath, setting his phone down. Kudou trusts him enough to _make_ a custom design for him. Alright. If he’s going to do this, then he’s going to do this right. He smooths out his paper across his table, determination flooding him as his pencil touches paper.

 

He wants to do this right. For Kudou, he’d do anything. He _has_ done anything, mind returning to both the blimp and train incidents. With this, maybe he’ll finally be able to show how much he appreciates him.

 

Kaito snorts, a streak of self-doubt stabbing into him.  
  
  
  
If only.

* * *

Afternoon bleeds into evening and then into night before Kaito looks up from his designs. The workshop is dimly lit, only his own space bright enough to keep away the darkness as lamps hang low from the ceiling. They remind him of foxfire, leading him towards an uncertain future that he draws with shaking hands.

 

Piles of crumpled paper cushion him as he focuses what might be his final decision. The pair of flying cranes stare up at him as he carefully sketches out the cherry blossoms. He wants this perfect.

 

The sliding door opens and there’s that tiny moment of panic flaring in his gut and his grip tightens on his brush, ready to throw it in case he needs to back away. His grandmother steps into the light, face stern as long, silver hair drifts down her shoulders. She gracefully sits across from him, barely disrupting the paper as she casts her gaze at the design. She’s ethereal in the way she moves, snorting and tucking her hair behind her ear. The dim lights cast shadows upon her as she nods for him to continue.

 

So he does. He carefully adds details to the trees under her watchful eye. The silence is comforting and he’s not dumb enough to break it. For a long while, the only sound in the room is the chalk scratching across paper interspersed by Granny’s hums every so often.

 

“He’s head over heels for you, you know?” She starts, eyeing him as he carefully draws the last few lines before setting his chalk down. He pretends not to hear her as he looks it over one last time. She ‘magics’ out her cane and smacks his table once everything settles. The noise rattles his bones and he tips backwards into his mound of paper. She peers over the edge, scowling. “I know you heard me, boya. You’re too young to be going deaf so soon.”

 

His face does something unattractive as he pushes himself off the ground. “Granny, we barely know each other,” He sighs, piling all of his trash into one spot, “ how would he be able to fall in love with me if we’ve only just met?”

 

“But you didn’t,” And her jaw sets and he knows he’s not going to get out of this without having to dodge her cane so affectionately named the ‘Cane of Pain’ by the rest of the Kuroba clan. “You knew him as KID, and then you ran away.” She grumbles something about “bullshit retirement” and his shoulders touch his ears as he looks away. She uses the cane to guide his gaze back at her, “don’t think I forgot about your 22nd birthday where you downed ten shots back to back with your mother and crawled into my lap, sobbing about how you’d never get to meet him again.”

 

“Granny—” He takes a moment to carefully clean up his desk and as he does, he looks her in the eye, “We were different people then, he and I. I— There’s no way someone like _Kudou Shinichi_ would fall for someone like me, Granny. It’s just not—”

 

He doesn’t dodge the cane in time. It lands right against his stomach and he doubles over in pain as she begins ranting above him. “Idiot boy, I was among the crowd that day during the performance when your doves practically dragged him off the street! You were too busy appeasing the children that you never saw the looks he sent your way. I’m sure he fell in love the moment he saw you; take your blessings as they are and ask him out already!” She nods once, pleased with herself as he blushes from his space on the floor.

 

“But—”

 

“No ‘buts’, Kaibou! I’ve watched everyone in this family fall in love at least once, I know it when I see it! He adores you and you adore him, so at least give him a chance and take him on a date!” She helps him sit up, practically suffocating him with a hug. He struggles for a moment before going lax in her grip. He sighs, moving around to at least get air before looking at her.

 

“What if he knows I’m KID, Granny?” That familiar seed of panic grows in the pit of his stomach. His grandmother’s arms are the only thing keeping him grounded. “What if it’s a trap to get me?”

 

She hums, it reverberates through her neck into his ear as she runs fingers through his hair. “He’d have to get through all of us before he’d ever touch you, Kaibou.” His breath hitches in his chest, the panic doesn’t fade, but something warm spreads through his chest instead. She continues on, “You told me the first time you realized your crush on him that he was a damn shit actor and that he was so transparent, you wondered how he was still alive. The awe and affection I saw that day when he first laid eyes on you, my boy...That is something that can’t be faked.”

 

He bites his lip, burrowing his face into her shoulder as she rubs circles into his back. They stay there as he tries to wrap his mind around a _future_ with Kudou, with _Shinichi_ that doesn’t end in him finding somebody better or him getting Kaito tossed in jail while his family gets punished or—

 

He takes in a shaky breath as she begins humming a lullaby in his ear.

 

“Whatever you decide to do, Kaibou,” And she squeezes him tight, “know that you aren’t in this alone. Not anymore. We’ve got you now, Kaibou.”

 

And the tension in his stomach snaps. He holds her as tight as he dares, furiously wiping at his tears as to not ruin her yukata. When was the last time he had heard those words? Before he had reconnected with his family? Once with Oyaji, when he was sick and rushed to the emergency room. Twice with Kaa-san, once after Oyaji’s funeral, the other after— After a rough night where Kaito thought he was going to die. But where else, his brain whispers as his grandmother begins swaying back and forth to the tune of the lullaby.

 

_“KID—! You idiot, are you alright? Shit, that’s— It’s okay, hey, I’ve got you. Just— Just don’t close your eyes!”_

 

_“Oi, I’ve got you, you idiot thief! What type of dumbass doesn’t watch where they’re going and just walk off the edge like that?! You don’t even have your glider on! You’re gonna give me gray hairs before I’m twenty, you asshole!”_

 

_“KID, are you— are you crying? Wha— Hey, no, it’s okay. I’ve got you, it’s alright. No one got hurt— That wasn’t your fault, KID, someone sabotaged your equipment to— to try and kill you, but we’ve got the prick. Everything’s going to be alright, KID.”_

 

He blinks past the tears as it all slots into place.

 

Shinichi— Shinichi had been by his side the whole time and...Kaito had been too deep into denial to see it. His heart thumps painfully at the thought of a relationship, he’s just gotten the feeling of family back and he’s scared to ruin it by diving head first into a relationship that _could_ still land him in jail. He murmurs a curse into her yukata, pulling away to wipe at his tears. She lets him go, watching carefully.

 

“Did you finally figure out whatever it was, Kaibou?” She holds her cane at the ready, as if she’s going to use it somehow.

 

He nods, not trusting his voice. Something in her face softens as she stands, she holds a hand out to him and he takes it, half pushing himself off the ground to keep her from straining herself.

 

“Good,” and she leads him through the dark. He knows the shop well enough, or so he’d like to think, knows that she’s leading him to the office where one of the comfiest couches in the world resides. He makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat. A shift of cloth tells him that she turns back to look at him, “You’re in no shape to be alone tonight, Kaibou. I’m calling Daichi and then we’re going _home_.”

 

“I—” He speechless for a moment before a smile spreads across his face, “okay, Granny.” And she gives his hand a squeeze before pushing him towards the couch. He’s dozing before he fully hits the cushions, her voice soothing him as he finally rests.

* * *

Those who know Kuroba Ainu often call her uncaring, shrewd, the complete opposite of what a wife and mother should be. They also know that she’s devoted to her family, has threatened bodily harm towards those who make any of her children or grandchildren cry, and has never-ending love for everyone she tolerates. She unlocks her phone, peeking over it to see if her grandson is awake or not. He’s not, good. She swipes open the family LINE chat.

 

 **_Ai-Knew:_ ** _Daichi, get your ass over here and pick us up_

 

 **_Tai-chee:_ ** _Us? Kaa-san, how late did Kaibou stay??_

 

 **_Ai-Knew:_ ** _He’s passed out on the couch, I’m not leaving him alone tonight._

 

 **_Tai-chee:_ ** _That wasn’t an answer, but alright. I’m on my way._

 

She snorts, turning off the screen. As if she’d say everything over text where the rest of the family could see it. She wouldn’t do that, not to Kaito. She settles behind the desk, tapping away at her phone as she waits. She keeps an ear out for Kaito, just in case.

 

Time passes quietly, interrupted every so often by a cheer from her game or by Kaito’s light snores filling the rooms. She looks back over to him again as he drools on her favorite couch. He looks so much like Toichi that her heart aches. She tightens her grip on her phone as she’s lost in the memory. That night _was_ one of the worst nights she’s ever had to live through. To watch as her son burned alive from the television and then not be able to help? She loves Chikage, but she’ll be damned if she’ll ever allow her daughter-in-law to push her and her family away for ‘their own good’.

 

She refuses to outlive anyone else.

* * *

Daichi comes in quietly, peeking into the office with bleary eyes. His mother sits at the desk, face made of stone as she nods towards the sleeping young man on the couch; from here, he could believe it was Toichi, for a second he does, not even wasting time to lift him. It’s then he sees Chikage’s nose and cheekbones and his heart does this weird thing between shrinking and growing. He misses his brother, yes, but Kaito has always been more important.

 

His mother raises gracefully from her seat, Kaito’s head lulls against his shoulder and Daichi just holds him closer, shushing him when he makes a sort of snuffling sound into his jacket. The walk through the shop is quiet, almost haunting as he carries his nephew to the car. Kaa-san stays behind to turn off all the lights, but joins him just as he’s finished strapping the younger man in.

 

Her familiar snort echoes through the parking lot, voice low as the moon hangs high in the sky. “Really? Giving him your jacket as a blanket? What’s next, your pants as a pillow?” And says nothing else as he escorts her to the passenger seat, dodging her cane of pain.

 

As he sits in the driver side and starts the car, he gives his mother a sheepish grin. He murmurs, almost inaudible under the droning radio, “I didn’t want him to wake up cold. And you know, the pants as a pillow thing was only because Toi kept complaining about his neck.”

 

“Little shit,” she grumbles, fond. He pretends not to see the heartache in her eyes. Ignores the sting in his own. Silence reigns over the car, save for Kaito’s snoring in the back.

 

He pulls out of the parking lot and that’s all.


End file.
